The embodiments herein relate generally to artificial turf.
Artificial turf is a surface made from synthetic fibers that are designed to look like natural grass. Currently, artificial turf pieces are commonly joined using two gluing techniques. In the first technique, glue and strips of plastic fiber tape 3 to 12 inches in width are used to keep the two pieces of turf joined together. In this process, fiber tape is used as a backing where the glue is spread thereon and both pieces of turf are placed on the center of the tape to attach the three pieces together. In the second technique, high temperature heat-activated gluing tape 3 to 6 inches wide is used. A hot electric iron is used to activate the gluing property of the tape to secure the artificial turf members disposed on the tape together.
However, these glue techniques involving the plastic fiber tape and heat-activated backing tape require great skill by the installer and are problematic. In particular, the proximity of the artificial turf members changes as the glue dries. This is because the glue is very sensitive to any movement in the turf members before the glue cures. As a result, the turf members do not retain the same position where originally placed. These techniques are also problematic because years of expansion and contraction of the glue seam exposes the seam line. This is not aesthetically pleasing.
An alternative technique to secure artificial turf members together involves the use of U shape nails. Adjacent artificial turf members are aligned together and disposed on the ground. The artificial turf members are nailed together into the ground across seam-line using the U shape nails. However, this technique lacks strength and durability. Thermal stresses due to changes in temperature/seasons and pedestrian traffic on the turf members cause the seam of the turf members to be exposed easily.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a method and apparatus to enhance the strength of connection between adjacent artificial turf members. There is a further need in the industry for a method and apparatus to minimize exposure of the seam between adjacent artificial turf members.